


You said you wouldn't retire

by SakuraMira



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMira/pseuds/SakuraMira
Summary: A story about Victor and Yuuri. There's not much to tell because it(s really short and I'm really bad at summaries. So enjoy !





	You said you wouldn't retire

Yuuri was in Japan visiting his family. Viktor had to stay behind because of practice. The Russian had a competition coming in France and Yuuri took the time to say “hi” to his family and friends. The Japanese man heard his phone and, knowing it was Viktor smiled when he answered.

\- Vitya!

\- Hi love! When are you coming back? I miss you…

\- I know, I miss you too. I said I was going directly to France to see you skate. Just one more week to wait Vitya … Seven days …

\- Could you come home earlier, like in a couple of days?

\- You really want to see me that bad, huh?

\- I just want to spend some time with my husband, is that too much asking?

\- No, not at all. Then, yes I will be home in a couple of days, my love. I’ll tell my mom I’ll be leaving earlier than planned.

They talked for hours after this, until they both dropped dead from exhaustion, a smile on their face, happy they would reunite in less than 48h. At least… that’s what they thought

… The morning Yuuri was leaving, he sensed something bad was going to happen. Being the worry wart that he was, Yuuri spend a huge amount of time checking so everything would go his way. He thought it was going to be okay …

His parents took him to the airport, hugging and urging him to come back with their son-in-law.

Yuuri smiled and promised they will visit as soon as the Championship ended. Once he boarded the plane, he allowed himself to relax and took a nap knowing he wouldn’t sleep a lot tonight. He awoke due to turbulences shaking the plane. Scared, Yuuri took his phone, ignoring the fact that you can’t use it on a plane and called his husband.

\- Yuuri? Are you alright? Are you not on the plane? Asked Viktor, surprised by the call.

\- Yes, I’m on the plane but I’m really scared, the plane is going through a rough patch and I just wanted to hear your voice, it soothes me.

\- Huh, and you say I’m the weird one! laughed Viktor, gently mocking Yuuri.

At the exact moment Viktor finished his sentence, a violent bump shook the plane, making Yuuri gasp and Viktor a little more worried than it was before. Sensing he wouldn’t be able to speak in a few moments, Yuuri told the other man he loved him very much.

\- I love you too but don’t say it like that, you’re going to be fine, we’ll eat lots of pork cutlet bowls together when you’re home! answered Viktor.

Yuuri wanted to smile but a huge object hit him on the head and he fell to the ground, his phone next to him.

\- Yuuri! Love, answer me!

Yuuri! Scared out of his mind, Viktor turned on the TV where he saw that the plane his husband was on crashed a few seconds ago.

Shocked, his knees gave in and fell on the floor, the phone still in his hand and the TV on, talking about the plane and its 135 dead.

Makkachin, seeing his master completely motionless, walked over to him and leaned his head on Viktor’s shoulder, trying to comfort him.

The next day, he received a phone call from Yuuri’s parents, telling him to come to Hasetsu, they had something for him. Plus, Yuuri’s funerals would come soon. So he went. Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki were like zombies, they looked like they barely slept and cried a lot.

At the house, Viktor took his stuff to Yuuri’s room trying desperately hold on to him. The room was still like Yuuri left it, full of posters of Viktor and pictures of the both them, with Yurio or just Yuuri and Phichit from their time in Detroit.

Viktor sat on the bed, his head in his hands, trying to keep himself from crying. Mari, Yuuri’s sister, entered the room and put a plate of food on the bed, urging her brother-in-law to eat it. She left the room, seeing he wanted to be alone. Over the next few days, Yuuri’s parents saw their son-in-law keeping more and more to himself, he lost his smile, and from what they could see, his will to live.

Next came the funerals. Yuuri’s was cremated and then put in the ground in his family’s grave. Viktor stayed behind, looking at his husband’s grave. “He’s really dead, he’s gone, he left me and it’s all my fault! I’m so sorry, my love… You’d still be here if it wasn’t for me…”

\- What are you doing in here alone, old man? Said a voice he knew all too well.

\- …

\- How could he leave us, that damn Katsudon! Said Yurio, shooting in a small rock nearby.

\- Shut up, Yurio. It’s my fault! - What did you fucking say? - I said, it’s my fault he’s dead. I killed him, I killed my husband and I’m the only one to blame for this … I asked to him to come home earlier ‘cause I missed him. He’d still be here if I didn’t do it.

\- You are such an idiot, old man. If he could here you, he would kick your ass!” Then Yurio added, calmer. “His parents wanted me to give you this. They said it belongs to you and it’s their own way of saying they don’t blame you and they have always loved you. Yurio held in his hand a ring Viktor recognized instantly. It was the exact same one he had. The younger man gave it to him and did something no one would expect him to do. He wrapped his arms around his elder.

\- I know we always had a weird relationship Yuuri and I. I mean, I was a jerk to him most of the time but he never treated me like an enemy. I thought he was an idiot but he changed you quite a lot, didn’t he? You’re more relaxed then you were before, more … attuned to your emotions. Remember that time when you promised me you would choreograph a program for me? You looked like a King thinking he was the most important person in the world. When you met him, I was so mad at you for throwing your promise away but you became this other person Yuuri fell in love with. “So what I wanted to say is: you’re not responsible for his death. He stepped on that plane because he wanted to be with you! Viktor … look at me!” The older man raised his head up, cheeks wet of uncountable tears. “Yuuri loved you very much, seeing you like this would kill him … Sorry, bad joke … Seriously though, get yourself together and get out of here and live or survive which one you want but do it for him so he continues to live through you.” Viktor shook his head, his tears still flowing. “Listen” kept going Yurio. “I have to go; Yakov is waiting for me outside. Go home, your home in Russia, sleep and I’ll go and see you in a couple of days”

Yurio left Viktor alone so he could say goodbye on last time.

When he returned home, Makkachin was waiting for him. Viktor entered his room before sitting near his bed. He caressed his dog head and took him in his arms and cried his heart out. This was a really sad picture. You could Viktor and his dog, curled up against the wall, his and Yuuri’s wedding rings on a shelf with pictures of them together with their dog, happy and smiling… Letters from people he didn’t even know, writing to pay their respect …

But Viktor didn’t care about any of it, and he just wanted his husband back. A week later, broadcast all over the world, Viktor’s death shocked everyone. Yurio never suspected his elder could do something like this. He guessed living without Yuuri proved too difficult for him. Makkachin was now living with Yurio and his cat who was a little scared at first. He often visited their graves in Japan and brought flowers for the both of them. Yurio was now considered the best figure skater in Russia but without Viktor here, he felt like he stole the title and blamed himself for it. That didn’t mean, he didn’t enjoy his life with his boyfriend…

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is Fanfiction inspired by a fanart of Yuri! on Ice made by Over-Do-Sage on deviant art.


End file.
